User talk:216.17.205.6
Before deleting information, please consult with an Admin first. Someone put a lot of effort in to typing that and it isn't fair to delete it with no thought. Thank you. --Spongebob456 (talk • ) 19:24, June 6, 2012 (UTC) F******UCK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY COUNTLESS HOURS I ONCE SPENT CONTRIBUTING TO THIS WIKIA, ONLY TO HAVE THE ADMINS AND ARROGANT BASTARDS REVERSE THE EDITS I MADE??????????? I SPENT HOURS RESEARCHING JAPENSE YUGIOH CARD NAMES ONLY TO HAVE THEM REVERTED BY YOU PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE ALL OF YOU SO GODDAMN MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU PEOPLE RUINED YUGIOH FOR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SURE, you're entitled to say "stop vandalizing". BUT SPONGEBOB, DON't you dare say other people worked hard on those and I'm doing the wrong thing. :Dude... Chill out. You are an unregistered user. You don't have edit. There is no point arguing, raging and cursing like that. All these, and i quote what you said "ADMINS AND ARROGANT BASTARDS" are doing their job. While you aren't doing anything useful. Sure you deleted some stuff. But That stuff might be interested. All you need to do is check the talk page. Before taking actions... Just calm down.--Laggia Will Lag You(Talk) 19:38, June 6, 2012 (UTC) LOL You're so funny...you can spend as many hours on the wikia as you want, annonymous accounts don't have an edit count...so you spent so much time for NOTHING, and your edits aren't even useful--Let the Number take hold! 19:32, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Lawl you hate me and think I care :3--Let the Number take hold! 19:48, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Reminder Keep in mind that edits such as this are easily reverted, and that there are methods of expressing anger that are infinitely more productive than breaking your Shift key and creating a delusion of superiority. If such edits are as meaningless as you say, then this should no longer be a big deal. Lord Grammaticus (talk • ) 20:10, June 6, 2012 (UTC) wow, i can't believe it. You're actually ruining the one thing that makes me happy, again. I wasn't always a vandal. i spent countless hours before on my previous account adding Kanji translations and card trivia, but time and time again they were reverted. That's why i went to vandaklism...I'm sorry okay. I was mad at paticular people and it was worng of me to say all you people were arrogant. But guess what, I was right afterall. Fine, I'm done. I give up. I give up on playing yugioh and the yugioh universe. This game is about making friends, and all you people do is treat me like this. i recognize that my vandalism is wrong, therefore I stopped. You people however, continue to bombard me with messages about how much better you are than me. Fine, you did it. I give up. I give up on the one thing that makes me happy. goodbye yugioh wiki. I hope the next people who's self esteem you destroy is stronger than me. because they'll have to be on website where the contributers are not only traditional, anal-rententive, administrators. They're also egotistical bullies who derive their self-esteem from hurting others. while I'm sure you're gonna attack me because of this message i won't be getting on the site again. goodbye yugioh wiki contribs. sorry for vandalizing. :>implying the only contributors are admins :Uh huh. :Frankly, if your self-esteem and desire to play a game is so easily destroyed by people telling you to stop being counterproductive (which is completely unrelated to the card game and our perceptions of it), then I think a break would be best. Plus, it is worth noting that assuming how people work from interactions on one website does not help your position, nor does admitting an instance of name-calling as wrong, and then continuing it after said fact. :Hopefully if/when you ever decide to return, you will understand that it is not worth investing yourself so excessively on a personal/emotional level into silliness such as this. Lord Grammaticus (talk • ) 01:42, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Er he's banned, Lord... check the Contribs on the way. --iFredCa 01:45, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :::With the ability to edit his talk page, in case he plans to appeal or something of that nature, if I recall. Lord Grammaticus (talk • ) 01:49, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::Have fun on your trip to loserland --Let the Number take hold! 12:33, June 7, 2012 (UTC):P